(1) Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a light emitting device including a covering member for covering a side surface of a light emitting element and a light-transmissive member disposed on the light emitting element and an upper surface of the light-transmissive member, and a method of manufacturing the light emitting device.
(2) Description of Related Art
A light-emitting diode (LED) has many features, for example, low power consumption, a long life, high reliability and the like, and is widely utilized for various uses, for example, various lighting devices, a light source for backlight and the like through practical application of a white LED obtained by combination of a blue LED and a phosphor. In recent years, it is expected to further enhance a light emitting output and luminous efficiency of the LED with expansion in demand, and a light source having high power and reliability is required.
The light emitting device obtained by the manufacturing method described in JP 2012-253223 A includes an LED die having a connecting electrode on a bottom face. In the LED die, a reflection layer is extended downward at a side surface and a phosphor layer covers an upper surface of the LED die and an upper part of the reflection layer. According to the structure, the extended part of the reflection layer shields light leaking out of a side part and a bottom part of the LED die after being mounted. Therefore, it is possible to realize high light extraction efficiency. Thus, it is possible to manufacture an LED die having high mass productivity and luminosity.
In the light emitting device described in JP 2010-238846 A, a light emitting element and a side surface of a wavelength converting member disposed on the light emitting element are covered with a covering member containing a light reflective material. Furthermore, a light transmitting member is disposed opposite to a light source portion and is stored in the covering member. Consequently, it is possible to maintain extraction efficiency of light emitted from the light emitting element and to obtain a light emission characteristic which prevents color irregularity or luminance unevenness while reducing a size of the light emitting device.
The light emitting device described in JP 2010-283281 A has the structure of the light emitting device disclosed in the JP 2010-238846 A and has an object to enhance light extraction efficiency while avoiding reduction in reliability due to deterioration of the component. In the light emitting device, the gap and the first reflection surface are provided in the separation region of the light emitting element and the light transmitting member. Consequently, deterioration in an adhesive formed of a resin and the light transmitting member is prevented, and furthermore return light is reflected again to control reduction in optical coupling efficiency to the light transmitting member.